


Take Me All The Way

by Croliv_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Keith's gloves are really important, M/M, Mutual Pining, Top Keith (Voltron), Touch-Starved Shiro (Voltron), shiro's a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croliv_writes/pseuds/Croliv_writes
Summary: After being dragged out of Black, Shiro's been sensitive to touch - Keith's especially and he craves his touch.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76
Collections: Sheithlentines 2021





	Take Me All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for qvrons on Twitter. I hope you like it.
> 
> I loved both prompts and tried to combine both with focusig more on the second prompt. The second prompt was touch starved bottom!Shiro with focus on Keith's gloves, passionate Keith and abit of manhandling Shiro.
> 
> As an added bonus from the first prompt have some Allura and Shiro friendship and Hunk and Shiro. Plus some silly Coran trying give advice.
> 
> The title is from the song 'Touch It' by Ariana Grande. I've been listening to her a lot and there are so many fitting lyrics from her songs.
> 
> Also, a big big thank you to my beta guineadogs! And to the mods for the lovely event! So much Sheith content; it's a blessing.

It had been a long awful day with too many meetings and debriefing, not enough coffee breaks and way too many people asking for Shiro's advice on numerous things. Most of them were even unrelated to their current mission of bringing further peace to the universe. Mundane things. 

People knew not to touch Shiro beyond a clap to the shoulder or just a handshake. Every unexpected touch tingled and left Shiro a bit dazed. It had been like this since he was dragged out of Black's consciousness and into a clone body that was his, but at the same time really wasn't. 

Keith's touch burned even brighter on his skin, even though he wore his Captain jacket or spacesuits. He struggled with the aftermath every time and he wanted to be closer to Keith.

Compassionate, loyal Keith. Who loved him. Who would have died with his clone - and that was still a thing he had to mull over, thinking about it too often. Compartmentalizing everything. 

But he loved Shiro as a brother. 

That was a fact. Keith had stated that enough times by now. But Shiro couldn't shake the feeling that there was _more_ between them, that their friendship could change, evolve into something even better and perfect.

A balled up napkin that hit his head pulled him out of his reverie about Keith. Shiro blinked at the person having thrown the napkin and raised a brow. 

"There you are," Allura said with a small smile, her eyes glinting mischievously. Sometimes Shiro had the hunch that Allura could read his thoughts. It was unnerving to be honest. "You've been drifting off a lot for a while. Is everything alright?"

His cheeks and the tip of his ears warmed up as he ducked his head, a sheepish smile gracing his lips. Shrugging, he mumbled, "Yeah… I…"

"It's Keith, isn't it?"

"How did you…" he blurted and continued to blink at Allura, blush only deepening as he realised he had fallen for her bluff.

Allura's eyes only glinted more, her smile turning into a wolfish grin. She leaned forward on her elbow, propping her chin in her palm. She raised a perfect eyebrow as if to prompt Shiro to finish his sentence or elaborate on it. 

"What's going on with Keith?" she asked after another moment of silence.

Hunk sat down next to Shiro with his tray fully laden with food. He eyed Shiro and then Allura. "Oh, is it Shiro's obvious crush?" Hunk guessed, digging into his meal resembling potatoes in a very vibrant pink colour with other questionable vegetables as a side dish. Shiro wanted to disappear, have Atlas open up a hole that swallowed him whole.

"I…" Shiro began and shut his mouth, taking a deep breath. Patience yields focus, he reminded himself. He couldn't deny it - he crushed on Keith, ever since he'd come back from the Astral plane. Or maybe even before that. He hadn't just realised it. Sighing, Shiro rubbed a hand over his mouth, gaze flicking from Allura to Hunk. His shoulders sagged in defeat. "I miss him."

"He's just gone for two days! And he will come back hale and whole. Krolia's with him on that stealth mission," Hunk said encouragingly, patting Shiro's shoulder gently. The touch singed through Shiro and he fought the shudder that threatened to run down his spine.

It was a lot sometimes. 

"I know. I know… It's just…" Shiro tried, shrugging his shoulder helplessly. He pushed the fork into his potatoes almost violently. He didn't know why he felt so antsy all of a sudden. 

"Oh dear, you really should talk to him," Allura muttered, smiling at him. 

"Yeah, I mean, man, you should see how he looks at you. All soft and gentle, something he only expresses around you. I call it the _Shiro-gaze,_ " Hunk moved his fork and sharp gestures as if to get his point across and Shiro sighed.

Shiro doubted them both. He remembered vividly the fight at the clone facility, Keith exclaiming that he saw Shiro as a brother and then that he loved him. Shiro couldn't squash that tiny bit of hope blossoming in his chest now and he groaned, leaning back in his chair.

"I should get back to the bridge, try contacting Krolia and Keith," Shiro said in a rush, taking his tray as he pushed himself out of the chair quickly. Allura and Hunk both blinked at him.

"Have fun," Allura called after him and Hunk waved with his fork. He pointedly ignored their bright knowing smirks. 

It was a swift walk from the mess hall to the bridge; no one interrupted Shiro this time. His brisk walk was enough to scare off the few tentative crew members, who looked like they might need advice. 

Shiro wasn't omniscient. People believed that just because he went through so much trauma the last years and he was Captain of the Altas. Surely that meant something, they all thought.

But they forgot - Shiro was young still. Younger than most of the crew members. It was irritating and strange, but people listened to him.

The bridge was mostly empty, except for Coran keeping an eye on Atlas' course. Although he didn't need to do that.

"Hello, Shiro!" Coran greeted him jovially, not turning around. "Can I help you in any way?"

"Could you connect me to Keith's cruiser?" 

The old Altean hummed, "Just a few ticks aaaand… there."

A screen flickered to live, showing only white noise until Keith's face popped up, blinking at the incoming call. Then a small smile graced his lips, the one that was only reserved for Shiro.

Shiro, who lost his ability to speak for a moment as he stared at his best friend. Keith was beautiful, black hair pulled into a braid that hung over his shoulder and soon enough he could wrap it around his neck like Kolivan did with his hair. His violet eyes sparkled and Shiro could lose himself in his gaze.

"Hey, old timer," Keith teased, a half crooked smug grin forming on his lips now. "What's up?"

Shiro laughed, perhaps sounding a bit too breathless. "I uh… I wanted to know when you will return from your mission." He winced internally. It really sounded pathetic and practically screamed 'I fucking miss you'.

But Keith only chuckled, looked to the side as he seemed to check their route and Atlas' current coordinates. Shiro heard Krolia mutter something off screen. Whatever she said must have flustered Keith, because his cheeks tinted a lovely shade of red. Then he glanced at Shiro almost shyly.

"We will be back in a few vargas. The mission was a success and I need to debrief with Captain Shirogane."

"I've got time…" he said hastily and then his cheeks flushed as he cleared his throat, "when you return. No meetings in the next few days."

He didn't want to ask Keith out in front of his mother, but the untold question lingered in the air. Keith chuckled, knowing Shiro and nodding. "I've wanted to stretch my muscles anyway, old timer," Keith said with a grin, violet eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Oh, how he loved that look on Keith. They hadn't sparred since Shiro's return. He had avoided sparring with Keith, fearing he would make sounds he couldn't explain and that would surely sound inappropriate.

But he craved the other man's touch, even if it was a simple brush of their shoulders, a gentle bump or a hand squeezing his biceps. 

"I hope you’re not overworking yourself," Keith said after a while, gaze flickering from Shiro to whatever Keith was seeing, jostling the throttles as he maneuvered out of the way of something - an asteroid probably. Shiro's smile turned sheepish as he shrugged, blush not fading away the slightest. "Shirogane."

Violet eyes narrowed and Shiro ducked his head, lips twitching into an even wider smile. Even if he was berated by his best friend, he didn't feel guilty. It had been his plan. To kill time until Keith was back. 

"No, don't worry, Keith. See you soon," he said in a soft voice. Keith's expression melted into something gentle and fond, that lovely smile back on his lips.

Quiznak, Shiro really fell hard for Keith.

His heart beat hard against his ribcage as butterflies seemed to explode in his stomach, their wings fluttering fast. "Bye, Shiro."

The screen turned black and disappeared, Shiro looking out on the vast expanse of stars, asteroids and planets glittering in the universe. 

"Ah, to be young and in love," Coran sighed, turning to Shiro with a smile. He tugged at his moustache with his thumb and index finger. 

Shiro had completely forgotten that Coran had been here on the bridge as well. He stared at the old Altean, words leaving him once again. He really was that obvious, wasn't he? 

"I am _not_ in love," he said a bit too vehemently. It was a damn lie. Coran looked unamused for a moment and shook his head.

"You should court Keith," he simply said and walked through the bridge to Shiro, glancing at the center console for a moment.

"That's not how humans do it."

 _Not anymore_ , he added as an afterthought.

"Ah, pish posh. Then whatever the Terran customs are. Surely there must be something!" 

Hearing Coran say _pish posh_ was throwing Shiro off guard for a moment. The man tried his best to use Terran slang whenever he could, but most of the time he used them wrong or mixed things up. It was up to the paladins to correct him gently each time.

Shiro furrowed his brows, fingers twitching on the console as he bowed his head. He wasn't so sure that Keith would even say yes. 

"A nice bouquet of Dillibug flowers, a lovely meal and maybe even an old fashioned dance - that always worked for me," Coran said and Shiro didn't even want to know what a Dillibug flower was - chances were high that the flower could actually bite people. 

"Thanks, Coran. But I know how dating works," he muttered, "And what Keith likes." 

Then Shiro snapped his mouth shut. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep breath. He hadn't wanted to admit _that_ much to Coran, but here he was.

"Well, then break an arm, Shiro." With that Coran returned to his spot on the bridge. He didn't even correct the old Altean and turned around, leaving the bridge. He walked around aimlessly, Altas' engines humming softly. It was strange feeling the ship nudge at his mind, almost amused and leading him toward the hangar. She closed off some doors, forcing Shiro to take another way when he wanted to go _not_ to the hangar and wasn't that something funny?

A sentient ship trying to play matchmaker like his friends with gentle nudges and suggestions. Shiro shook his head, eyes wandering around the hangar.

He closed his eyes, tuning out everything for a moment. Every sound, ever yell or call out turned to white noise. Breath in. And out.

It calmed Shiro whenever he needed moments to himself, to center himself again. At times he felt being pulled apart and it was always sudden and alien. Maybe side effects of his fusion with the clone's body and consciousness? The hustle around him quieted down and he focused on his thoughts. Keith was at the forefront of his mind, lingering guilt and yearning. Yearning for _more_.

He faintly registered someone approaching him and a smile grew on his lips as Shiro came back to reality and found Keith walking toward him. He'd changed from his Marmora battle suit to civvies and for a second Shiro bemoaned the loss of seeing Keith in the skintight battlesuit. 

"Falling asleep in public already, old timer," Keith teased as a greeting, "Ready to stretch some muscles?" 

Keith's smirk was sexy and then he had to cock his brow, his expression so smug Shiro wanted to wipe it off his face. Or kiss him.

  
  


~*~

  
  


His mind was reeling, processing every point he was touching Keith or rather where Keith was pinning him down on the mat. His cheek was squished into the mat and he tried to glare at Keith, but his body was yearning for more, screaming for Keith. 

Keith wrenched Shiro's right arm back, pressing it down into Shiro's lower spine and holding tight, his thighs pressed close against Shiro's sides and Shiro?

  


  


"Yield," came Keith's soft growl, the usual rasp in his voice even more pronounced and it did things to Shiro on top of being touched by the other.

Shiro couldn't suppress a moan falling from his lips; entirely lewd and not something for the public. Keith froze and Shiro snapped out of his strange daze, body tensing as well. Keith's hand let go of Shiro's wrist as if he had been burned. His weight disappeared and Shiro mourned the loss, slowly rolling onto his side and then his back. 

"Did I hurt you?" Keith asked. Shiro looked up at Keith, seeing the man's brow crease in worry. His heart soared and tried to jump into his throat. Keith was so caring and loving, always looking out for Shiro.

Shiro shook his head, eyes falling shut as he took a deep breath. He needed to center himself again, even his prosthetic arm tingled with Keith's touch. He reopened his eyes, staring at Keith as his mouth dried up, words lodging in his throat.

Keith was beautiful, even with some strands that had escaped his hastily made bun sticking to his long and pale neck. Shiro's gaze focused on that and he blinked, clearing his throat. 

"No… it's… not that," Shiro said vaguely, slowly sitting up. Keith's hands hovered over his arms and then he seemed to come to a decision, because he grabbed his bare biceps of his flesh arm. Shiro couldn't help that little gasp, the small hitch in his breath rushing past his lips. Keith's fingertips and the texture of his fingerless gloves was a toxic mix. 

He was too attuned for touch at the moment. 

Keith's brows furrowed even more, violet eyes searching Shiro's gaze. He didn't push Shiro for an explanation. He gave Shiro time to gather courage and composure. 

"Ever since… ever since I was dragged out of Black's consciousness, every touch is too much at times. Sometimes this body feels alien to me and…" Shiro said, keeping his gaze down, staring at his hands which he wrung together in a nervous gesture. He bit his lip, Keith's fingers twitching on his arm and this time he let that full body shudder wreck his form. "But… I want to be touched…I want _your_ touch, Keith."

His voice was raw with emotion and he finally looked up into Keith's face, although he feared rejection. But Keith's expression was shocked surprise. Keith inhaled sharply through his nose, gaze never leaving Shiro.

"I… we have never talked about it," Shiro rushed to say and cringed inwardly at his inability to be eloquent when he needed it most, "I… I remember the fight, Keith. I have _his_ memories and you… You love me."

This was the moment of truth. 

"And I love you too. Not as a brother, but more…I am in love with you, Keith."

He'd laid bare his heart, giving it to Keith without his usual hesitation. He'd enough of pining after Keith and Keith's touch burned his skin, the craving only spiking up tenfold.

It was worse than before.

"I… when I woke, everything was too much. The light, the sight, smell, sound, touch. I fell into your side and… that moment is seared into my brain. I was surrounded by your smell, your voice, your warmth…that wasn't too much..." He was babbling, but he couldn't stop as if floodgates opened up and everything he had bottled up kept rushing out. "It was you who carried me to Black's bunk? I..."

Keith nodded, eyes flickering across his face. Keith was so still and that's why Shiro rambled on, digging his own grave truly now.

"You saved me Keith. So many times. I couldn't not fall for you. Please, Keith…"

Shiro was begging now, begging for any reaction, fingers twitching in his lap. And then Keith's hand moved up his arm to cup the side of Shiro's neck. A low hum fell from Shiro's lips. Yes, this was right. Perfect.

"You switched from Black to Green to get some space, some semblance of control," Keith said after a while, thumb brushing over Shiro's neck in tender strokes. "We didn't spar these few movements, because of your sensitivity. Am I correct?"

Shiro nodded, a shuddering breath of leaving him. "Keith." 

Keith's other hand cupped the side of his face, the leather cool against his heated cheek. He suppressed a whine, but leaned into the touch, eyes going half-lidded. 

"You should have told me sooner, Takashi," Keith said, the chiding was oh so gentle and he loved how his name rolled off Keith's tongue.

He was a goddamn mess today. How could he have told Keith sooner? 'Hey, I am super sensitive to touch, especially yours and I crave it. Funny, isn't it?' It wasn't that easy, was it?

In hindsight Shiro had blurted the truth just now and then a bit more. Keith's thumb brushed along his cheekbone. It felt so good as a soft sigh escaped his lips. 

"I am sorry," Shiro muttered and Keith shook his head, other hand cupping his cheek. Something in his gaze shifted. It was darker and Shiro's loins twisted at that pleasantly.

"Don't. You've told me now. So, I keep touching you? Are you feeling better? What else can I do?" 

Shiro blinked, eyes going up and down Keith's frame. He sat cross-legged on the floor, his black jeans clinging tight to his thighs. His grey shirt fit more snugly as well or maybe that was just Shiro's imagination. 

"Can we.. my quarters?" Shiro asked eloquently, proud that his voice didn't break during that simple rambled question. The situation was awkward and embarrassing enough already. There was no need for crew members to catch them on the training deck. 

Keith whistled and at first nothing happened, but then Kosmo popped into existence. Blue motes flew through the air as electricity crackled around the big space wolf. Intelligent eyes watched them and Keith nodded toward Shiro with a quirk of his lips. The wolf yipped and Keith helped Shiro onto his feet, one arm slinging around his shoulder while the other grabbed the bicep of his prosthetic arm. For a brief moment the blue lines between the metal plates lit up and Shiro leaned heavier into Keith, who caught him. Who was always there for him.

His heart ached for the younger man. Keith peered at Shiro with a small smile and then touched Kosmo's fur. Upon popping up into Shiro's quarters, they stumbled backward and Keith carried Shiro's full weight for a brief second. Kosmo wagged his tail, nipping at Keith's elbow before the wolf disappeared again, leaving sizzling air and blue motes fading out of existence.

Keith placed a hand on Shiro's chest in favor of letting go of his arm, looking up at him expectantly. He quirked one brow.

Shiro shivered, grasping Keith's hand on his chest with his metal one. His mind was fuzzy at the edges still, but touching Keith and being touched by him made it better and worse at the same time.

Upon receiving no answer, Keith huffed and dragged Shiro through his apartment toward the bedroom, never truly letting go of him. Shiro blinked and let himself be manhandled by his best friend as he was pushed onto the bed. He fell down on the edge with a grunt, grey eyes wide. 

"You still remember we did this back in the Garrison?" Keith asked, nudging Shiro with his knee to move to the middle of his bed. Shiro obliged, shuffling for a moment before he settled on his back. Keith looked attractive right now, hip tilted slightly as he placed a hand on it, cocking his head with a private smirk.

Shiro chuckled weakly, "Yeah, that was nice."

Back when everything Shiro had to worry about was if he would be picked for Kerberos or held back by the brass because of his sickness. Back when Keith tried his best and not lose his temper because of certain cadets. 

They had snuggled together on the couch or bed in Shiro's apartment, watching some silly movies or series. Keith hadn't been used to any of this, nor having a best friend. At times Shiro's thoughts wandered into dangerous territory - wishing their nightly cuddle sessions meant more. Keith had slept over sometimes and they woke up in compromising positions, all tangled up, but Keith had ignored them gracefully. They had lengthy discussions about the Kerberos mission once it was clear that Shiro was the pilot.

Everything had been easier with Keith. Everything still was so easy with Keith and that was a thing that would never change.

Keith chuckled as well, moving to tug Shiro's boots off and dropping them unceremoniously with a thud to the ground. Then he sat down and did the same with his boots, bending forward. The grey shirt stretched over his shoulders and back and Shiro ogled the shift of his muscles, heat flooding to his loins. 

"Cuddling okay with you?" Keith asked as he half turned around. There was a sweet blush high on Keith's cheekbones. Shiro didn't trust his voice right now and only nodded, holding out his prosthetic arm in a silent plea. 

Keith's answering chuckle was sweet as he undid his messy bun, shaking it out with his fingers and combing through black strands carefully. His hair was so long, falling past his shoulders to the middle of his back, tips curling slightly. Then he slid closer, placing one hand on Shiro's chest as Shiro turned on his side, pulling Keith closer. He sighed. Keith pressed their foreheads together. His hand slid up, tracing Shiro's collarbone.

The touch burned, warmth sparking down his back and Shiro gasped, eyes fluttering closed. Keith's fingertips were so warm, the leather of his glove worn and soft, but the fabric had still a bit of roughness. Keith cupped his cheek again.

"So, you love me," Keith muttered, his breath warm against Shiro's skin. Shiro nodded. His hand slid back down to Shiro's neck, thumb stroking over his pulse point. Shiro inhaled and let it out in a soft groan. "You okay, big guy?"

"Yeah," he croaked and looked at Keith, gaze going a bit cross eyed because of their close proximity. Keith being so close was soothing, but a part of him felt that it wasn't enough. He nuzzled Keith's forehead, pushing closer, noses bumping together. "Keith…"

It was enough for Keith to close the small gap, lips pressing against Shiro's in a soft kiss. Warmth burst inside Shiro's chest, rushing down and through his limbs. He groaned into the kiss, pressing closer to Keith and wrapping one arm around his waist to pull him flush against his body.

Keith chuckled against his mouth, parting briefly for air before he descended on his lips again. This time the kiss was filthy, Keith tugging at his bottom lip with teeth, tongue licking into his mouth. Shiro shivered again, groaning louder. Their teeth clacked together on occasion, noses bumping together and Shiro tilted his head slightly. Keith's hand twitched on his pec. 

"Keith, touch me, please," Shiro breathed, desperation lacing through his voice. He rolled onto his back, metal hand clawing at his bedsheets. Keith hovered next to him, gaze flitting across his body as he mulled over what to do next. He stroked Shiro's pec until his thumb brushed over his nipple. Shiro arched into the touch, inhaling deeply. Pleasure sparked in his lower back, cock jumping in interest. 

"Like this?" Keith rumbled, gaze fixed onto Shiro's face. His pupils were blown, leaving only a slim violet ring. His thumb circled the hardening bud and Shiro's thin white tank top couldn't hide that. A low moan slipped past Shiro's lips, his body felt like on fire. Keith's touch was just right, sending sparks down his spine.

"Yeah," Shiro moaned, trying to look at Keith, but he had a hard time keeping his eyes open. Keith's other hand began to rub his other pec and nipple. He only could arch up into the touch, head tilting back into his pillows. He screwed his eyes shut, letting the sensations wash over him.

Keith kept circling his thumbs for another moment, before he slid his hands down to the hem of Shiro's shirt. He pushed the shirt up a bit, hands stroking the now exposed skin. The fingerless gloves were pleasantly rough. Shiro gasped and peered down at Keith's hands. 

"Off with the shirt? Feels good, doesn't it?" Keith purred, pressing a kiss to the corner of Shiro's mouth. "Sit up."

Shiro blinked up at Keith, uncomprehending for a moment until he slowly pushed himself up on his elbows and then sat up. He lifted his arms as Keith pulled his shirt off, knuckles brushing his flanks. Goosebumps rose on his skin. 

Then fingers curled around his hips. He gazed at Keith who leaned in closer and then they kissed, slow and unhurried. He cupped Keith's face between his hands and the younger man smiled against his lips. Keith pushed him onto his back again, crawling over and Shiro spread his legs to make room for Keith to settle in. The fabric of his grey rubbed against his skin. Gloved hands stroked his sides, neck, collarbone and shoulders. 

"Keith," Shiro gasped, peering up at the younger man. Keith looked so beautiful, hair falling around them in a black silky curtain. He pushed his hair over to one side, lips curling up in a sweet smile. Lips moved to his neck. "Stars, Keith, you're beautiful."

Keith sucked a bruise into his skin, tongue flicking over it. He kissed up his neck and then down toward his collarbone. Shiro wondered where that confidence was coming from, the sureness of his touch. It was attractive and Shiro's cock throbbed in his confines. Want coursed through his veins and he groaned again as lips closed around one nipple. 

"You're even more, Shiro," Keith breathed hot against his pec, violet eyes peering up at Shiro from beneath his long lashes. "What should I do? What do you want Takashi?"

Hearing his given name from Keith made him shudder. A tongue flicked over one of his nipples, sending sparks down his spine. "You," he answered, feeling bold he added, "preferably naked."

That startled a deep laugh out of Keith, throwing his head back while doing so. He sat back on his heels, hands landing on Shiro's bent knees and he grinned. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes and Shiro wondered again where that confidence was coming from. He must have said that aloud as Keith coughed and averted his eyes for a moment. 

"I just… act," Keith said with a nonchalant shrug, gaze flicking back to Shiro. His smile was almost shy and Shiro reached out, fingers caressing the scar on his cheek before he cupped the side of Keith's face. "Just lay back and enjoy yourself."

Keith squeezed his knees before he slid off the bed. Shiro watched him, enraptured, gaze trailing up and down Keith's figure. He swayed his hips a bit, trying to put on a show as he pulled his shirt up. 

Keith was lean, but he had bulked up since his time on the space whale. The shirt dropped to the ground and Keith smiled at Shiro, fingers playing with the hem of his trousers and the belt buckle. Shiro breathed in deep, eyes fixed onto Keith's slender fingers. They fit Keith's physique. They were beautiful and Shiro groaned at the thought that those fingers would soon wrap themselves around his throbbing length. His loins tightened as heat pulsed through Shiro.

Hearing the sound of a belt buckle being unclasped, he blinked and watched as Keith pushed his trousers and underwear down in one go, stepping out of the puddle of clothes. The younger man's cheeks reddened as did the tips of his ears under Shiro's appreciative, watchful gaze. Keith was half hard, cock rising slowly as blood filled it. 

Shiro's own length throbbed once more, painfully hard and straining. He shifted on the bed, a whimper escaping his lips. A grown ass adult whimpering, because Keith wasn't close, wasn't touching him. 

Keith was back on the bed immediately, a soft purr kick starting in his chest as he cupped Shiro's cheek. "I’m here, big guy."

Shiro wasn't even surprised about Keith purring louder and louder to soothe him. It was just Keith; his Galra heritage bursting forth and Shiro loved him only more. He'd heard Keith purring before, but it was quiet and when it was only them lounging around, the younger man feeling so comfortable that he began to purr. It was sweet. 

Then Keith removed his hand to pull off his gloves, but Shiro snatched his wrist, stopping him with a pleading gaze. 

"Keep them on…" Shiro muttered, cheeks burning hot, "I… I like the feeling of it."

"Yeah?" Keith touched the middle of his chest, pressing his palm flat to Shiro's skin. Shiro nodded, words lodged in his throat. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Keith's face.

Keith's hand began rubbing circles into his chest, before he traced each scar with the tip of his index finger or thumb. The touch made his skin prickle in all the good ways and Shiro moaned softly. Then those beautiful slender fingers traced his abs, the rise and fall, the V of his hips until they stroked along the waistband of his trousers. His muscles clenched and he stared at Keith's hand, lifting himself up on his elbows. 

Keith moved his hand downward, trailing over Shiro’s clothed erection. Shiro breathed out loud, hips pushing up into the featherlight touch. Having mercy on the older man, Keith cupped his length, a soft groan escaping him as he felt Shiro up. Shiro groaned and dropped back, squeezing his eyes shut as he cursed softly underneath his breath.

It had been so damn long since someone had touched him there. His thoughts were racing, heart pumping hard and fast in his chest. His hips pushed up on their own volition, seeking more friction. Keith squeezed him once and Shiro's moan was short and loud. 

"Trousers off? It's just fair," Keith said and Shiro blinked up at him, blood rushing through his ears so hard that he had a tough time understanding the younger man. With a shake of his head, Keith made quick work of his trousers, opening the belt and zipper, tugging gently. Shiro lifted his hips and Keith pulled his underwear off as well, cock bouncing free against his stomach. 

Keith hummed, gaze lingering on his length and Shiro's lips twitched up into a smug smile. His best friend's cheeks were crimson, gaze slowly wandering up until their gazes locked. Keith crawled over him, one hand resting on his chest and with his other he stroked Shiro's jaw. 

"Keith…" Shiro whined, eyes fluttering half close. 

The kiss was passionate, Keith pressing closer until they were touching everywhere. His arm was pressed between their bodies, fingers twitching on his chest. A tongue licked into Shiro's mouth, thumb brushing his cheekbone. Keith tilted his head this and that way, parting to tug at Shiro's bottom lip with his teeth. Shiro moaned softly, wrapping one arm around Keith's shoulders. He cupped the back of his head, sliding his fingers through silky strands. Keith's hair was as smooth and soft as it looked and he couldn't help the soft sigh.

Then Keith rocked their hips together, cocks brushing against one another and Shiro's mind blanked. 

"More, Keith, please. I…" Shiro babbled, not caring for the desperate edge to his voice or that he was choking on his breath. "Please."

Keith shushed him, pressing quick kisses to his lips, then his jaw and neck. "I've got you, Takashi."

Shiro didn't know what to do with his body, his hands. He wanted to tug at Keith's hair, but he didn't want to stop carding through them. Keith leaned away from him, his hand caressing his taut stomach, leather rubbing deliciously across his skin. The hand trailed lower and lower until Keith grasped the base of his cock and pumped once.

"Fuck, Keith!" Shiro cried out, throwing his head back as his mouth fell open in a silent gasp. 

The pace Keith set was slow, unhurried, always stroking the whole length from base to tip. Occasionally he brushed a thumb across the slit, smearing pre and using that to ease his movements. Shiro rocked his hips up, mind still blank. He could only focus on Keith pumping his length, the glove slowly warming up. The mix of Keith's skin with the fabric was perfect. 

Keith picked up the pace gradually, quick strokes only stopped by a thumb circling the head. Shiro's abdomen tensed, legs falling open wider and Keith chuckled against his skin, lips sucking bruises into his collarbone.

Shiro loved Keith, how he touched him, how he took care of him. His heart wanted to burst out of his chest. Keith slowed the movements of his hand, fingers stroking the base of his throbbing dick. 

"So good, Keith, perfect," Shiro moaned, rolling against Keith's hand. Keith laid next to him, one leg hooked against one of his. He felt Keith's cock twitch against his thigh. 

Keith loved praise, that much Shiro knew. But the other couldn't really handle them well. It was Shiro's goal to show Keith how amazing he was. How proud he was of Keith.

The other kissed him hard now, resuming pumping him fast and Shiro moaned louder, muffled by their filthy kiss. Shiro never had been a quiet lover. He was very vocal about the things he loved and right now he couldn't stop panting and moaning against Keith's kiss swollen lips.

"Keith… I.. I'm…" he warned Keith. He came hard and sudden, hips jerking up as he painted his stomach and chest in white stripes. Keith pressed his lips to his neck and jaw, murmuring praises as he stroked him through his orgasm. Shiro shuddered, gasping, opening his eyes slowly and staring up at the grey metal ceiling.

When had he closed his eyes?

Keith kept stroking his cock until it was almost painful, Shiro feeling oversensitive. He whined and gasped, peering at Keith who was watching him in turn. 

His expression was dark, desire burning bright in his eyes. Why hadn't he seen it sooner? Shiro wanted to slap himself into the next universe for his stupidity and silly pining. It was obvious that Keith loved him, wanted him. 

"Stop… Ah, please," Shiro murmured and Keith moved his hand away, placing it on his abdomen and the mess Shiro had made of himself. Keith _played_ with it. Arousal shot through Shiro, his cock already twitching in interest.

"How are you feeling?" 

Shiro took a moment to assess the situation. The burning desire to be close to Keith had simmered down to a gentle thrum in his bones. He felt better than the past quintants, body slowly relaxing into the mattress as his racing heart calmed down. His breath evened out and he glanced at Keith with a soft smile. 

"I feel good, relaxed. Stars, Keith," he whispered and Keith grinned at him, lifting his hand and licking the mess away from the tips of his fingers. The glove was ruined, but Keith kept it on, simply licking it clean as well. Now more than ever he looked like the cat who got the cream. 

Shiro swallowed hard. Keith leaned down and dragged him into a deep kiss. He could taste himself on Keith's tongue, groaning into Keith's mouth. He wrapped both his arms around Keith, pulling him closer. The kiss grew chaste, Keith pecking his lips again and again until Shiro laughed lightly. The other placed his elbows on either side of Shiro's head, gazing down.

Keith was beautiful, hair a wild mess, cascading over his shoulder and tickling Shiro's neck and the side of his face. Silence stretched between them, the only sound the gentle hum of Atlas engine's and her silent approval. Shiro wouldn't have been surprised if the ship would have locked them up in a room until they had been totally honest with each other. Either that or their friends pulling that stunt on them. 

"What about you?" Shiro asked, his flesh hand trailing down Keith's side. His wrist was caught and pulled up, before he could get his hand on Keith's dick. Shiro made a disgruntled noise, jutting his lower lip forward. 

"Don't give me that look, big guy," Keith laughed, lacing their fingers and squeezing once, pressing their hands back to the mattress. "I want to fuck you. And I _will_ fuck you." 

Shiro stared at Keith, too stunned to answer. Confident Keith was fucking attractive and just what Shiro wanted Keith to be. Confident in his abilities and no second guessing like he sometimes did in his leadership quality. He was good, _so good_ and Voltron worked together better than ever. Keith had his own unique style, but the younger Black Paladin still compared himself to Shiro. He shouldn't do that and he would remind Keith, always. They were both leaders in their own right and nothing was wrong with that.

Wetting his lips, he said weakly, "Confidence really suits you, baby." 

The nickname slipped past his lips unbidden and he flushed a bright red, clearing his throat. Keith chuckled and ducked his head, bangs obscuring his reaction. Shiro waited for Keith's answer, but when none came forth a smile tugged at his lips. He pushed a few strands behind Keith's ear, chuckling low. 

"Baby," he only whispered, testing the waters. Keith took a deep breath and looked at him, finally. His eyes were wide, but there was the most infinitesimal smile. 

"Say that again," Keith challenged, bravery returning to him, leaning down until their lips brushed in a featherlight touch.

"Baby…" 

He felt Keith's grin more than he saw it. Lips parted and then Keith plundered his mouth, pressing his pelvis to Shiro's. He rolled his hips. His cock brushed Shiro's abdomen and Keith moaned into the kiss, a low sound that sent shivers down Shiro's spine.

Keith _wanted_ him. It's as if the realisation just hit him then and there, rendering him speechless again. Keith rolled his hips again, suddenly sitting back. His gaze was dark. His hands stroked Shiro's thighs again, moving closer to his slowly hardening length. 

"Maybe I should clean you up first," Keith suggested, gaze glued to Shiro's crotch. But instead of sliding off the bed to get a warm wet washcloth, Keith leaned down and licked his drying seed off of Shiro's body. The younger man was full of surprises. He got to know a very different side of Keith. 

His blood rushed in his ears, heart thundering in his chest as arousal shot down again. His cock lay heavy against his stomach, Keith's tongue dipping into his belly button before moving up to his chest. Everything inside him was alight, a fire burning higher and higher again. 

A deep hum vibrated against his skin, Keith kissing his way up to his throat. "Where's the lube?" Keith's voice was a rasp, more so than usual, dropping lower. 

"Bedside drawer. The first one," Shiro said after a moment of collecting his thoughts. They scattered too fast again.

Keith leaned over and rummaged through it until he found the bottle, weighing it in his hand with a small grin. The bottle was half empty after all and Shiro blushed, coughing. He shifted on his spot. 

Kisses were pressed to his knee, hands rubbing his thighs again. They moved to the inside of his thighs and Shiro jerked his legs away. Keith's fingers skimmed along the same spot, prompting the exact same reaction followed by a grunt from Shiro.

"Stop… Keith, just..."

"Alright, alright," Keith said softly, pulling the right glove off his hand. Opening the bottle of lube, he poured a good amount onto his fingers and rubbed it across them. 

Then Keith's fingers caressed his balls and Shiro's breath hitched. They dropped lower and teased his rim, circling it. Keith watched him closely, ready to pull away on any sign of discomfort. It was really sweet. 

A finger pushed into him and Shiro grunted, clenching down around it. It had been even longer since someone had touched him there. He took a deep shuddering breath, Keith purring and rubbing and squeezing his thigh with his other hand. Gradually, he relaxed as Keith pushed in to the knuckle.

Keith was thorough with prep, taking his time with an unusual amount of patience. Shiro was reduced to a moaning mess, rolling his hips down onto Keith's fingers. His whole body burned up, craving more, craving to be one with Keith for real. A sudden sharp spark running up his spine, made him see stars and he cried out a curse, lapsing into Japanese. Keith curled his fingers again, rubbing over that spot.

Shiro moaned louder and louder, tossing his head back as he gripped the sheets tightly. His cock twitched and smeared precum onto his stomach profusely. It was too much and yet not enough. His heart thrummed in his chest, air leaving his lungs in choked gasps and moans. 

"Fuck, Shiro. You're so beautiful," Keith rumbled, voice rough and deep. He pushed a third finger in, spreading them to test Shiro. 

"Please, Keith… baby, fill me," Shiro begged, pushing down onto his fingers, opening his eyes to gaze at the younger man. Keith leaned down to press a kiss to his chest, tracing one raised scar with his lips. He purred low in his throat. 

"Soon, Takashi," he whispered. He pumped his fingers in and out of Shiro in a steady rhythm, his other hand caressing his thigh, leather warm and rough. Stars, Shiro hyperfocused on the sensations. The delicious slide of Keith's fingers and the ticklish feeling of his glove. He was panting when Keith pulled out, leaving him empty.

A pathetic whine fell from his lips and Keith cooed at him, purr kicking up louder in his chest. Shiro heard the snap of the bottle cap being opened again. He peered down, watching as Keith slicked himself up. 

Keith cocked his head back slightly, the softest relieved sigh leaving his lips, pumping his cock a few times. It was an angry red, come beading at the tip that even was flushed slightly purple. Then Keith's gaze settled back on Shiro, dark and hungry.

His cockhead nudged Shiro's hold, pushing against the loosened muscle and for a moment Shiro thought that it hadn't been enough. But Keith breached him and Shiro moaned long, "Yes, yes."

It was slow, tortiously slow. Shiro felt each inch of Keith's dick sliding in, stretching him wider than Keith's fingers could ever do and another low moan echoed through the bedroom. Keith moved forward, arms pushing at the back of Shiro's knees and he folded them against his sides and chest. 

The angle changed and Keith thrust forward, hips pressed flush against Shiro's arse. Shiro trembled and moaned, high and long. _Perfect_.

Keith filled him so well, so perfectly. He stayed still for another moment, both of them just breathing until Shiro tried to roll his hips. He made an impatient sound, a small grunt slipping past his lips which made Keith chuckle. Kisses were peppered onto his chest and collarbone, tongue licking his sweat slicked skin.

His brain was mush and he only heard white noise, every thought leaving him except how good Keith felt. 

"Ready, big guy?" It was asked so softly and gently, Keith's gaze flicking across his face. Shiro nodded, emphasizing with a roll of his hips and a groan.

The pace was slow, but deep, every roll of Keith's hips let Shiro feel every inch of his dick sliding in and out. 

_This_ was the perfect way Shiro wanted to be touched. His body felt alive. He felt alive for the first time since coming back. No alien feelings or sensations. He was one with Keith. 

"I'm not made of glass, spitfire," Shiro teased, each word a gasped breath. "You can go harder, I know you want to."

Shiro didn't even know that Keith could even look hungrier, but here the younger man was, eyes shifting until they were Galra; violet slits and yellow. It was so hot and Shiro groaned upon the first snap of Keith's hips. Skin slapped loudly against skin, echoing through the bedroom. 

Suddenly the lights were dimmed down and Shiro blinked up at Keith, his face illuminated by the low blue lights in the room. He looked ethereal, beautiful. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith's neck, pulling him down. Keith had to push against his hips, lifting him slightly to press a sloppy kiss to his lips. Shiro moaned into it. 

"She wants a romantic atmosphere?" Keith breathed, keeping up the faster pace. His thrusts were well aimed and still so deep it made Shiro's toes curl in delight. Arousal shot down his spine, his bouncing cock throbbing and smearing more cum on his abs. His legs trembled. The muscles in the back of his thighs twitched. 

"Yeah…" Shiro panted, feeling the Atlas at the back of his mind. It was smug satisfaction and he would have laughed out loud if Keith wouldn't fuck him within an inch of his life. "Fuck, yes, Keith!"

Keith's hips thrust harder, punching each moan out of Shiro. He cried out loudly as stars exploded in his vision, sparks rushing up his spine. He dug his fingers into Keith's shoulders, clinging onto Keith. The younger man hit his prostate on each thrust. 

His whole world shook. Keith was a beast in bed, something Shiro never would have expected and he wondered just for a split second if he had done this before or if he was a virgin. But then those thoughts vanished into thin air. Keith's pace grew frantic, moving faster as his fingers clenched into the bedsheets. Something tore at that, fabric ripping apart.

"Shiro…" Keith groaned, pressing his forehead against Shiro's chest, panting hard. Heat built higher and higher, his whole body going taut. 

Teeth grazed his sweaty skin, fangs pricking at it. Shiro tilted his head back, moaning and babbling praises in-between. "Yes, Keith, harder… faster, please!"

Keith's thrusts lost their finesse, hips moving faster. He leaned back on his heels, gripping Shiro's hips tight and Shiro moved his legs, planting his feet on the mattress. The sounds they made were obscene and loud, the air thick with them. Shiro wanted to touch himself but he didn't want to move his arms away, digging into Keith's back. Upon an especially good thrust, he cried out. His orgasm washed over him violently, his body tensing as he made a mess between them. Shiro clenched down around Keith, who grunted and watched Shiro's face contorting in pleasure. He rolled his hips through Shiro's orgasm.

Shiro whimpered, pressing his cheek into the cool fabric of his pillow, mouth hanging open. Every spark zipping through him was too much, spent cock slapping against his abdomen. Keith groaned, gaze hooded. He kept his pace, quick strokes into Shiro until he bowed his head.

Another thrust, then another, hard, Keith pressing his hips flush against Shiro's arse as he stilled. Warmth filled Shiro and he was groaning as well. Keith's grunt was low and short, touching his forehead back to Shiro's chest. Shiro's legs felt numb and heavy as sensation returned in pins and needles. The prickling was almost painful as he tried to wrap one leg around Keith's small waist to keep him close.

The sudden silence was deafening. Shiro stroked Keith's hair. A few strands were plastered to his neck and shoulders. Keith gazed down at him, the low blue light highlighting his cheekbones and the smile slowly spreading across his lips until it was a toothy grin. Experimentally, Keith rolled his hips. 

Both men hissed at the simmering pleasure sparking. Shiro closed his eyes, biting his lips as he took deep breaths. His heart rate calmed by the second and his body ached in the best ways possible. The dire need for Keith's touch was almost gone, the strange alien prickles and tingles subsiding. 

"I love you," he whispered, looking up at Keith with open honesty and a warm and exhausted smile. "Stars, Keith, I love you so much… that was amazing." 

Keith chuckled, pulling out of Shiro with a low sigh. Shiro mourned the loss, hole fluttering around nothing. 

"Love you too, big guy," Keith whispered back. His voice was raspy and raw. Then Keith kissed his pecs, his collarbone and neck, not minding the sweat and cum at all as he blanketed Shiro. He cupped Shiro's face and kissed him soundly. Shiro kissed him back equally enthusiastically, laughing softly afterwards.

He felt good. He felt like himself again. Nuzzling his face against Keith's cheek, he inhaled deeply Keith's scent. 

"Come on, Takashi. A shower and then cuddling? We are sweaty and I don't wanna stick to you in the morning," Keith nudged him, lifting himself up and sitting back on his heels. "Although I wouldn't mind, but…" He waved his hands at Shiro's stomach, cum drying slowly.

Keith helped him to the bathroom, his legs feeling like jelly and he wobbled more than he walked. The arm around his waist was a pleasant weight, hand rubbing soothingly up and down his hip bone. The shower was big enough for the both of them and Keith was doing most of the work, turning Shiro this and that way as he lathered his body up. It was sweet as it was attractive and Shiro wasn't used to someone taking care of him. 

The kisses were sweet and short, chaste and shy. Shiro grinned nuzzling into Keith. The younger man was moving him out of the shower, toweling him dry and then himself. His gaze drifted toward Shiro more often than not, expression so gentle. A fond smirk graced his lips.

Shiro flopped back down on the bed, towel dropped to the ground carelessly as he opened his arms wide. Keith laughed and joined him, pulling the covers over them. In the end Shiro laid his head on Keith's chest, listening to the slow thud of Keith's heartbeat. Fingers combed through his hair, through the longer bangs carefully. A purr kicked up again, vibrating against Shiro's cheek. 

"You should have said something sooner," Keith muttered, kissing the top of Shiro's head.

Shiro only hummed, tracing lazy patterns on Keith's stomach and chest. "I know… but I thought you don't love me like _that_. Before Kerberos I saw you as a little brother, well until…" 

Shiro went quiet then, cheeks burning as he hid his face in Keith's chest. The younger man tugged gently at his hair. 

"Until?"

Another tug to his hair. He looked up from his hiding place, glad that the light was dim enough to hide his blush - or at least he hoped so.

"Untilyousentmedownonthematforthefirsttime," Shiro said in a rush. Keith laughed - a beautiful sound which made Shiro's heart skip a beat. 

"Since then? That's so goddamn long."

"I fell for you harder and harder. You saved me, had my back and brought me back from the dead… and here I thought you just saw me as family."

Keith was silent for a moment, a finger tracing the scar on the bridge of Shiro's nose carefully. He'd pulled the gloves off before showering and now they laid in the bathroom - a bit of a shame, if Shiro was honest. He was addicted Keith's hands in combination with the leather.

"I realised my true feelings a bit later, during our journeys and during the Trials. It hit me then," Keith said in a low voice, smiling softly. "We found each other."

"We saved each other," Shiro muttered, moving up and kissing along Keith's jaw, his cheek, trailing the scar. Then he kissed those beautiful lips, all loving and gentle. He hummed into it, grabbing one hand and lacing their fingers. 

He gazed down at Keith. 

"Where did you learn to fuck so good?" 

Keith's startled laugh was infectious, but the mischievous gleam in Keith's eyes was frustrating as he smirked. "Would you like to know, hm?"

"Keith…" Shiro growled, fingers skimming along Keith's sides. Keith wriggled away. 

One day he would pry the truth out of Keith. For now, he deserved that tickle attack.

**Author's Note:**

> you can talk to me on my [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/crolivsart)


End file.
